1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light source module and an illumination apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to indoor/outdoor illumination apparatuses is being accelerated. In particular, LEDs are prominently being applied to a bar-type illumination apparatus or a surface light source. However, technical requirements remain for a lifespan extension, maintenance of light quality (color temperature and color coordinates), and reductions in manufacturing costs.
In the case of a bar-type illumination apparatus as an alternative to a florescent lamp, light sources formed of chip-type or package-type LEDs are mounted lengthwise in a single array or a plurality of arrays, and are arranged to face a lamp cover in a direction toward a surface from which light is emitted.
In this case, the number of LEDs required to realize an elongated bar-type illumination apparatus may be significantly increased, whereby manufacturing costs may be increased, and failure to efficiently release heat during light emission may cause difficulties in ensuring lifespan and light quality.